


[Fanvid] Willing to Fight

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'cause I know the biggest crime / is just to throw up your hands<br/>say / this has nothing to do with me<br/>I just want to live as comfortably as I can</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Willing to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of slowly uploading all my vids to AO3. Originally [posted here](http://all-my-fandoms.livejournal.com/2034.html).

**Willing to Fight**  
by Ani Difranco

The windows of my soul  
are made of one way glass  
don't bother looking into my eyes  
if there's something you want to know,  
just ask  
I got a dead bolt stroll  
where I'm going is clear  
I won't wait for you to wonder  
I'll just tell you why I'm here

'cause I know the biggest crime  
is just to throw up your hands  
say  
this has nothing to do with me  
I just want to live as comfortably as I can  
you got to look outside your eyes  
you got to think outside your brain  
you got to walk outside you life  
to where the neighborhood changes

tell me who is your boogieman  
that's who I will be  
you don't have to like me for who I am  
but we'll see what you're made of  
by what you make of me  
I think that it's absurd  
that you think I  
am the derelict daughter  
I fight fire with words  
words are hotter than flames  
words are wetter than water

I got friends all over this country  
I got friends in other countries too  
I got friends I haven't met yet  
I got friends I never knew  
I got lovers whose eyes  
I've only seen at a glance  
I got strangers for great grandchildren  
I got strangers for ancestors

I was a long time coming  
I'll be a long time gone  
you've got your whole life to do something  
and that's not very long  
so why don't you give me a call  
when you're willing to fight  
for what you think is real  
for what you think is right


End file.
